goodnight kira
by TheNexus
Summary: ratio wakes up and explains his dream to L, physcially


Chapter 1 Ratio awoke from his dream to find his breathing heavy and his chest sweaty, he turned over and saw the source of his wet dream, L. He was laying there sleeping silently, the top of his chest showing above the quilt, rising with his breath. Suddenly L spoke.  
⌠Everything ok ratio?■ he muttered sleepily ⌠Y-yes L... everything▓s fine■ he breathed, shocked that L was awake.  
L rubbed his chest and he yawned, ratio could feel his penis throb, and harden a little. L seemed to notice his penis lift as his eyes suddenly stared at ratio▓s crotch area and smiled slightly ⌠Good dream ratio?■ L smirked.  
⌠Y-yes... very good dream indeed■ ratio replied with a grin ⌠What was it about?■ asked L Ratio lifted himself up and moved towards L, he gently kissed him on the lips ⌠I▓ll show you■ he whispered in L▓s ear Ratio pulled the quilt down past l▓s knees and put his hand into L▓s boxers, and rubbed his penis slowly, L groaned quietly. Ratio pulled L▓s boxers off and throw them off the bed, he licked his penis from base to head, lingering on the head, tracing an invisible circle around it ⌠Ahh! don▓t stop■ moaned L Ratio lifted L▓s penis and placed it into his mouth, he began to deep throat it he felt all 7 inchs of L's penis fill his mouth, faster and faster. He felt his own penis begin to throb with pleasure, he felt L▓s penis harden in his mouth, and pre-cum began to seep into his mouth, he swallowed it and started to lick the tip of L▓s penis again, finally he felt L▓s penis throb and his mouth filled with his seamen, he swallowed it gladly and moved L▓s penis out of his mouth, it was covered with sperm, which ratio gladly began to lick it off, L smiled with pleasure.  
⌠L, fuck me, please■ he whispered in L▓s ear L turned ratio over so he was on his front, then he slowly placed his penis into ratio; he felt ratio▓s cheeks clench as the feeling of his penis entering him, l let out a moan. He began to thrust against ratio, harder and faster with every thrust, with his hands he began to rub ratios penis rubbing it in time with his own thrusts, ratio orgasmed, he hot white sperm landing on his stomach and on L▓s chest, he could feel it running down his chest, this was too much for L, he orgasmed himself, his seamen flowing into ratio causing him to cum more and groan with pleasure, L pulled out, a white trail of sperm came out with his penis ⌠Your turn■ he whispered with obvious effort to ratio Ratio smiled and leaned up and started to kiss L▓s face and neck, his tongue slid into L▓s mouth, he felt him cringe with pleasure, there penis▓ rubbing together, ratio could feel the cum on his stomach and on L▓s chest, rubbing onto each other, L pushed ratio back and laid on top of him, he began to kiss ratio and worked his way down, kissing his neck, chest, stomach and finally licking his penis, putting it into his mouth, cleaning the cum off of it. Ratio pushed him onto his back, and entered him, all 9 inchs of him enter L's ass, his balls began to pound against L▓s tight ass, louder and faster, he began to moan. L pulled himself up and put his arms around ratios and kissed his face passionately. More pre-cum oozed out of L▓s penis onto his balls and onto ratios penis. Ratio smiled as he felt the pre-cum ooze over his penis, l▓s finger nails clawed into ratios back as he continued to penetrate him, with new found energy he went harder and faster, the sound of his balls smacking against L▓s ass caused him to smile, soon the pleasure of it was too much for the both of them, they both moaned at the same time and cummed, L▓s over ratios chest, the white liquid ran down his muscles, and ratio cummed into L▓s ass, he could feel the seamen leaving his penis only to be pushed against it again with the next thrust.  
Finally he pulled out, and laid there panting, he moved the seamen on his chest around with one on his fingers, he liked the feeling of his and L▓s sperm mixing, he licked his finger and smirked, wondering what L was now thinking.  
⌠Night kira■ L breathed loudly Ratio smiled and drifted off back to sleep, the hot white seamen still wet on his chest. 


End file.
